


Yukata

by purplesk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短暫的日本夏日假期</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukata

**Author's Note:**

> 早上的時候不知道為什麼跟影四聊到浴衣，就……擠出這梗了。

　　新文化、新語言、新習慣。

　　Percival萬般無聊地坐在公園的椅子旁，看著Lancelot用流利的日文與有點怕生但又好奇地接近黑髮藍眼高鼻子的外國人的大和民族的後裔們溝通著——他們似乎在討論怎麼玩線香花火。

　　說起來Lancelot在這東方島嶼上也因為任務之故度過了不短的時日，高挑的身材還有那張西方人的臉龐，再加上耀眼的緞帶藍的眼眸，很難不引起他人的注意。這大概也是為什麼Kingsman不大派Lancelot等人來接東半球區域的任務的主要原因，還好騎士中還有長的比較像東方臉孔的Tristan，這也是Tristan常常跟大家抱怨說他的任務接不完的原因之一。

　　Percival翹起腳，手肘撐在膝蓋上，用掌心脫腮。說實話，他有點穿不慣這身衣服，Lancelot稱它為浴衣，據說是日本夏季的衣著，泡過溫泉、洗過澡或是上街逛祭典、煙火大會時會穿的民俗服裝。Percival方才確實去看了一場蠻盛大的煙火，正跟Lancelot打道回府時，恰巧經過附近的公園，看到一群孩子們正在玩線香花火，於是大孩子Lancelot也就跑過去湊熱鬧。

　　他挪了挪座位……對了，浴衣！Lancelot說在浴衣之下什麼都不能穿，使得Percival想起多年前曾有一次Merlin穿著蘇格蘭裙出任務，那天與他搭配的騎士是Gawain，Gawain回來後認真且嚴肅地跟Arthur建議，還是別讓內勤出任務吧。

　　一片薄薄的衣料底下什麼都沒有，這讓Percival實在很沒安全感。他只想趕快回酒店，然後早點躺上床去睡，在外頭待的越久，Percival越覺得自己有走光的危險——Lancelot故意揶揄他說像個大姑娘一樣怕春光外洩，但真要說起來，比起怕丟臉，Percival還比較怕傷害別人的眼睛，造成別人尷尬。

　　他嘆了口氣，而下一秒他發現孩子們起身與Lancelot揮手告別，看來他們也玩完線香了。Percival緩緩地站起身來，忍不住伸了個懶腰，而原先在視線內的同事突然不知躲去哪了，當他還有幾分疑惑時，有股力道攀上他的腰際，並把他整個人往旁邊、後面拖了幾步。

　　正準備要推開身後的無賴傢伙時，對方賊兮兮地伸手鑽進他的浴衣裡頭，原先已經有點精神緊繃的Percival被如此無恥的入侵私人領域，頓時心情躁悶了起來，他用手肘狠狠地往身後一頂，並抓住對方的右手，快速地將Lancelot過肩摔摔到地上，自己則箭步向前，想都沒多想地騎到對方身上，並故意用手輕輕掐了掐Lancelot的頸子，以示警告。

　　

　　「下一次我可不會這麼客氣。」Percival深呼吸，吐氣，心情漸漸平緩下來。

　　

　　Lancelot雖然被壓制在公園的草皮上，但他依舊嘻皮笑臉地朝坐在自己身上的同事擠眉弄眼的。Percival拿他沒轍，想結束這場鬧劇，正準備起身時，Lancelot卻伸手摸上了他的大腿——也在此刻Percival才發現自己的浴衣沒穿好，在方才的打鬧之中，衣服被拉扯的凌亂，肩膀露出大半，且因為自己騎在Lancelot身上之故，所以浴衣也被往上扯起，平常完美遮蓋的肌膚裸露，在月光下顯得別有一番風味。

　　

　　「住手。」他沒好氣地撥開那騷擾自己大腿的手，但後者不氣餒地又再度爬回來在他的腿上用長繭的掌心來回撫摸著，「James！」他發出稍微嚴厲的警告語氣。

　　「嗯？」不清楚是故意的還是有心的，躺在地上的騎士並沒有因為騎在自己身上的同事的恐嚇就稍有退卻之情。

　　「這裡是公共場所，不要亂來。」他低聲說著，自己快速地掃過附近的景色，卻沒看到半個人影。

　　「意思是如果回房間就可以？」停下騷擾動作，他好奇地問著。

　　「不行。」立刻拒絕。

　　

　　Lancelot停頓了一秒後，像是想起來什麼似的，他瞬即翻身反把Percival壓在身下，並在後者尚未反抗之前，用嘴堵住對方的嘴。Lancelot將對方的腳拉開，自己擠進去Percival的兩腿間，在兩人還手忙腳亂之際，他已經熟門熟路地探進Percival的浴衣底下，並伸手握住戴眼鏡騎士的私處。

　　Percival瞬間就僵住了，而Lancelot則壞心地利用這短暫的幾秒鐘，用手搓揉著Percival的小兄弟。

　　

　　「James！」他壓低聲音，雖然是不悅的語氣，但因為混了幾分喘息聲，聽起來一點威脅感都沒有。

　　

　　壓在他身上的男人沒回應他，像是刻意忽略似的，離開Percival的唇瓣，他轉戰發燙的頸項，輕吻、淺咬，並刻意在其上留下自己的標記。

　　

　　「James Spencer，」他淺淺地推了推身上的男人，還不打算真的動武，只是用力道輕推同事表示自己的抗議，「我右手上還有尾戒。」

　　

　　聽到這句話，男人確實停下動作，抬頭，微瞇起眼，用高深莫測的神情回視著身下人。

　　

　　「你打算電暈我嗎？」挑眉。

　　「那也是選項之一。」Percival不置可否地回嘴著。

　　「但是你要抬我回去，這不是太累了嗎？」嘴角弧度揚起，壞心。

　　「誰說要抬你回去？」Percival勾起勝利的笑容，「我會把你丟在這裡餵蚊子。」

　　Lancelot沒有反駁，他俯身，故意輕囓了囓Percival的耳廓，並低語著：「你才捨不得。」

　　

　　語畢，他突然起身，Percival還沒會意過來，Lancelot已撩起他的浴衣下擺，並鑽進他兩腿間，在Percival出聲阻止之前，男人已張口含住他的前端。

　　Percival不小心倒抽一口氣，而用嘴包裹住他的男人卻開始小幅度地吞吐著他的半勃。隔著浴衣，Percival想掀開也不是，不掀開也不是，只好維持現狀任憑Lancelot用舌頭描繪著自己的柱體，並且男人刻意用舌尖來回磨蹭著Percival尖端的開口，令後者有點難以自持，下意識地，他的腳趾蜷起，刻意忍耐的呻吟還是不小心流洩出來。

　　Lancelot用手撫摸著Percival的囊袋下緣，並故意在陰囊與後庭之間摩擦徘徊。Percival顯些不安，雖然這是因興奮而產生的自然現象，當Lancelot吞吐他的挺立時，男人的手指有技巧地在他的後庭打轉、按壓，並溫柔地探進穴道裡，找到令Percival全身酥麻的點，在那個小地方輕戳、揉壓。

　　這些動作都讓Percival不斷在分泌前液，些許液體流了出來順著陰莖滴落，男人的嘴離開他，且用情色的方式伸出舌頭由下舔上來，把他的前液舔盡。他以為男人打算先告一段落，但事與願違，男人再度俯身含住他的陰莖，而且這次故意加快速度，他想出聲制止，可是男人卻刻意吸了吸他的硬挺，讓他說不出完整句子，只有破碎的哼聲及男人的名字小聲地在兩人可聽見的區域裡徘徊。

　　他喘著氣，但身體的反應無法被壓抑下來，下一秒他無法克制地在Lancelot的嘴裡達到高潮。當他從高潮餘韻中回過神來時，是Lancelot正在輕吻著他的頸子，一連串的碎吻像是安撫作用，讓Percival漸漸恢復力氣。

　　但是事情並沒有結束，Lancelot將他拉向自己，而男人的私處正頂在他的入口，似乎正想衝進城門似的。

　　

　　「不行，James，不要在這裡。」他拍拍壓在自己身上的男人的背，一想到如果兩人在公園裡做愛的畫面，他感覺自己臉頰微微發燙。

　　「喔，Percy……」男人的語氣挾著些許可憐的意味，頓時讓Percival有一點心軟，「我很快，真的！」撒嬌。

　　

　　實在沒辦法狠下心來拒絕方才才招待過自己的人。 Percival覺得心中滋味複雜，而Lancelot將其當作默許，男人歡欣地將自己塞進昨晚開拓過、雖然略嫌緊了點，但還能順利頂進去的入口。疼痛讓Percival下意識地咬了口Lancelot的肩膀，如此行也比較能掩蓋住情慾的喘息聲。

　　Lancelot很快就填滿了他，停下前進的動作，他們彼此都意識到此時此刻兩人可說是一體。Lancelot輕笑，低下頭在Percival的嘴上輕啄，接著他開始擺動身子，緩緩地，抽出、挺進，再抽出、再挺進。活塞運動的速度漸漸加快，Lancelot將自己撞在Percival的敏感點上，讓後者的分身又開始揚頭，且分泌出汩汩液體。

　　過程中沒有誰開口說話或是分神，Percival感受到Lancelot的性器挺進自己體內，以及男人的囊袋撞在自己臀部上的動作、溫度。Lancelot繼續抽動，抽送的速度加快，每次都刻意比前一次再更加用力、更加深進，抽出的速度也快、推進的動作絕不減緩。他乖順地躺在草地上，而此刻Lancelot正溫柔地親吻他，但使勁全力的操他。

　　Percival斷斷續續地呻吟，他放棄說出完整字句。Lancelot的攻勢不減，而Percival趕覺自己又再度來到高潮，他忍不住身子顫抖著，再度射精，同時間後穴傳來滾熱液體的溫度，將他的洞口填滿。Lancelot喘著氣，並壓在他身上，他們分享彼此的體溫、讓呼吸頻率同步。

　　最讓Percival覺得奇妙的是，他們兩人真的在公開的地方來了一場性愛活動，雖然公園附近都沒有人經過，可是在公眾場所做這種事也令Percival覺得十分尷尬及真的想挖洞跳進去。

　　最後，Percival發誓，他再也不穿浴衣了。

　　

　　


End file.
